Disposable absorbent articles typically include an absorbent assembly constructed from one or more layers of material. Generally, each layer of material is included to provide a distinct fluid handling function within the absorbent article. For example, an absorbent assembly may include a layer of material that promotes rapid intake of body exudates such as urine, menses and/or feces, a layer of material that promotes distribution of body exudates throughout the absorbent assembly, a layer of material that provides absorbent capacity, and/or a layer of material that serves as a barrier to inhibit and/or prevent leakage of body exudates from the absorbent article. Layers of moisture insensitive adhesives are often included in such absorbent assemblies to hold the individual layers in a desired configuration.
Unfortunately, these layered assemblies are generally bulky and do not conform well to the anatomy of the wearer. Additionally, the individual layers may shift relative to each other due to the wearer's movement in use resulting in poor fluid management. As a result, absorbent articles including such layered absorbent assemblies may not perform as intended, may have poor fit and may result in discomfort during use.
Another potential shortfall of these layered absorbent assemblies lies in the complex and inefficient processes need to produce them. Generally, each layer must be produced separately offline using a specific technology and then individually fed into the manufacturing process. These combined layers are then typically cut to the desired shape resulting in material waste and cost inefficiencies.
Personal care product designers have attempted to address various aspects of these problems in a variety of ways. For example, it is known to fold an absorbent composite to provide channels or depressions to receive, distribute and retain body fluids and solid exudates. It is also known to fold an absorbent composite to provide bulk in the central or side portions of the absorbent composite to prevent deformation of the absorbent composite in use and to assist in distributing or directing fluids. Others have utilized designs that reduce waste by cutting an absorbent composite to a particular shape and folding the cut portions into the center or crotch portion of the assembly to provide additional absorbent capacity. In each case the folding of the absorbent composite results in greater bulk in the target area (e.g. the crotch or central region and/or side margins). However, for the purposes of discretion and comfort it is desirable to have as thin an absorbent composite as possible without sacrificing absorbent capacity.
Despite all of these techniques there is still a need for an absorbent core that is thin, durable, structurally stable and performs multiple functions. There is also a need for an absorbent core wherein the layers maintain proper position with respect to adjacent layers. Additionally, there is also a need to reduce the bulk of and/or eliminate some of the non-absorbent structural layers to provide a personal care product having a desired level of fit, comfort and performance that is more efficient and less expensive to produce.